Angelica's anger/Barbossa becomes captain/Ending
This is the scene where Angelica's anger, Barbossa becomes captain and ending takes place in Mac Grimborn's Adventures of Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides. and Angelica are in a longboat, Angelica's hands are tied together Angelica: I hate you. Jack Sparrow: The bloke who saved your life. Angelica: The years I possess, STOLEN from my own father! Jack Sparrow: I only helped Blackbeard do what any father should have done. Angelica: You are cruel. And ignorant. is dumped onto the sand, Jack throws a pistol after her. Jack Sparrow: One pistol. One shot. Angelica: To kill myself before I starve?!? Jack Sparrow: There's no trusting you, love. Besides, this is a well-traveled trade route! You can signal a passing ship. Or, you can just bite the proverbial bullet, as it were. Angelica: AND HOW WILL I GET GET FREE OF THESE BONDS? Jack: away You broke free of your bonds half an hour ago, waiting for the precise moment to pounce. instantly swings around before Angelica can whack him with a piece of driftwood. He grabs it and tosses it away. Angelica: Admit it, Jack. You still love me. Jack: If you had a sister and a dog...I'd choose the dog. onward Angelica: Treasure! There is a chest with jewels! Jewels with the power to rule the wind and tide! Jack: You're making that up. grabs his back, he turns around. Angelica: Wait. I am with child. Yours. Jack: a moment I don't recall that we ever had -- Angelica: You were drunk! Jack: I've actually never been that drunk. goes on Angelica: Wait. his arm this time There's something I want to say to you. Something I wanted to say from the moment we first met. Jack: he doesn't care Go on, then. Angelica: I love you. Jack: her chin As do I. Always have, always will. lean in VERY close to a kiss...but just then the music stops dramatically. Jack: I gotta go. turns quickly away, and tumbles into the longboat Angelica: JACK! THIS IS NOT OVER! JACK!!!!!!! races off-screen is now rowing far, water splashes up behind him - a gunshot. Jack: Missed! shot of Sola Fide Beach, camera pans out as Angelica yells Angelica: SPARROW! Eres malo! Malo como el demonio! (Sparrow! You're bad! Bad as the devil!) peg leg appears, and the camera pans up to find him looking at the Queen Anne's Revenge. Barbossa: The Revenge...is mine. he is shown in his pirate garb (yay!) at the helm. But without his hat. The Cabin Boy appears. Cabin Boy: Sir. turns around - and he's holding his beloved hat. I found this, belowdecks. takes it and holds it for a moment...then flips it onto his head. He pulls out Blackbeard's sword, and the rigging starts to move. Ropes unwind and the sails unfurl. Then he points it towards the bow, and the pirates fall over as the QAR goes full speed. Finally he sheathes it as if nothing happened. Barbossa: All hands! Ply to windward! GET CRACKIN', YE BLOOMIN' COCKROACHES! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! out his old papers The Crown served me well! But now, by the Gods of sea and sky! MAKE WAY, FOR TORTUGA!!!!!!!!!!!!! up the papers and throws them to the wind as everyone cheers. Scrum plays a tune on his mandola. steps out from a longboat and sees Gibbs sitting on a pile of driftwood Jack: Gibbs, you filthy besotted shellback, you made it! Gibbs: Aye! Jack: And I trust we managed to profit from our joint enterprise? Gibbs: Feast your eyes. gestures towards the Black Pearl in the bottle bends down to look at it, and Gibbs joins Gibbs: The compass led me straight and true. Jack: What of Blackbeard's men, guarding the ship? Gibbs: I employed the selfsame maneuver we perfected in New Guinea. Jack: Oh. Gibbs: Seemed a shame to leave an entire fleet behind. the bag full of bottles Jack: at him Shame indeed. picks up the bottle, and faces the horizon. We can perfectly see the Black Pearl and Jack takes a closer peek. Cotton's parrot squawks - but Jack the Monkey appears swinging on a rope. Jack flinches back. Jack: I hate that monkey! Gibbs: So the Pearl. Any idea how to get her out? Jack: bottle We shall need a crossbow, an hourglass, three goats, one of us must learn to play the trumpet while the other one goes like this. fingers Gibbs: I know a man with a goat! Jack: Good! I can go like this. fingers they are walking along the shore Gibbs: Jack, I have to ask. You had the Chalices, the water, the tear...you could've lived... maybe forever. Jack: The Fountain does test you, Gibbs. But better to not know which moment may be your last, every morsel of your entire being alive to the infinite mystery of it all. And who's to say I won't live forever, eh? Discoverer of the Fountain of Youth. I have no say in it, Gibbs...it's a pirate's life for me. Savvy? Mac and Twilight Mac Grimborn: This is perfect. Twilight Sparkle: You said it. Cutter: I hope Ryan Tano and Meg Syndulla are okay. Last time I see him, Meg dragged Ryan underwater like those other mermaids did to the others. Janja: Too bad about Blackbeard though. Kion: Yeah. I hope Mac could hear Meg singing her siren song to Mac so he could hear it. Rani: I have to say, you do have a great uncle, Kion. nods. Mac hears Meg (EG)'s singing sounding like her Meg Griffin (EG): offscreen I go my own way My heart every single day No matter what they say gasps Mac Grimborn: Meg? Meg Griffin (EG): offscreen My own way My way! My own way My way! My own way My way! My own way My way! My own way My way! finds Meg (EG) and Ryan floating in the water Meg Griffin (EG): My own way~ My way~ I got my own way~ Mac Grimborn: It's her! Cutter: There she is! Ryan Heretic: Hey, guys! Twilight Sparkle: Ryips! You are okay! Ryan Heretic: Yeah, Sky-Twi. Cheezie: Did you see that? Fluttershy: Yeah. Ryan How come you didn't drown, Ryan? Ryan Heretic: Meg gave me a chance to be with her. And she kissed me by giving me a necklace. Meg Griffin (EG): And I gave him a mermaid kiss to protect my boyfriend from Blackbeard. Rainbow Dash: And drowning. Don't forget drowning. Meg Griffin (EG): I was going to bring that up. Ryan Heretic: She's right. Nduli: That's strange. Ryan Heretic: Yeah. I guess her kiss is nice since I saved her life. Mac Grimborn: Yeah. At least Meg would need her box as her bed if she wants to. Ryan Heretic: Yeah. And Meg got me to you by water travels. Mac Grimborn: Guys, I... sorta saved Makucha's life. Rarity: Really? Mac Grimborn: I didn't realize it. Cutter: And Ryan, will you swim with Meg now you are with her sister. Ryan Heretic: Yeah. My love Myrena and I would swim in the oceans. Mac Grimborn: Does it means you won't see us again? Ryan Heretic: No. We'll always be with ya. By land and sea. (EG) Right, my love? Meg Griffin (EG): Yeah, love. smiles Twilight Sparkle: Where would you go with Ryan now, Meg? Meg Griffin (EG): To the oceans. It will be my life with my boyfriend. Just us part of the ocean world. Ryan Heretic: Yeah. up to Mac I hope Meg and I will be on land when you see us soon, brother. nods as Ryan and Meg (EG) go to the oceans together as always Spike: That seems good. Jasiri: Well, everyone knows how the Circle of Life goes. The sun grows the food, the ants pick the food, the ants keep the food, the grasshoppers leave... Molt: And the birds eat the grasshoppers! Like the the one that nearly ate Hopper! Mac Grimborn: Molt. Molt: This blue jay, he had him nearly down his throat, okay? And Hopper's kicking out on the screaming! iris out is slowly closing in on Molt as Fuli is annoyed Molt: Oh, come on! It's a great story! grabbed by Fuli Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow! gets pinned by Fuli Fuli: I know, but it's for another time. iris out closes. Mac shows up Mac Grimborn: Well, that's the end of the film. Yes. I know Ryan is okay with Meg since she is a mermaid. Janja: Next is a new enemy named Captain Armando Salazar as we find the Sacred Trident of Poseidon. Mac Grimborn: See ya there. Twilight Sparkle: And Mac, do we need to show the viewers the post credit scenes. Mac Grimborn: You mean, the post credit scene where our enemies sing "Tonight We Strike"? Twilight Sparkle: Yeah. Meanwhile sits underneath a palm tree. She has a miserable expression on her face. She stares boredly at the waves - the Jack voodoo doll is there. Angelica picks it up and smiles creepily, looking back out at the ocean. Meg (EG) is with Ryan Ryan Heretic: So, Meg. Where will we swim to now? Meg Griffin (EG): Whitecap Bay. Where my sisters are. Ryan Heretic: Okay. Meg Griffin (EG): Let's go, my jolly sailor bold. (EG) holds Ryan's hand and they swim to Whitecap Bay Meg Griffin (EG): Welcome to my home. emerges from the sea Tamara: Hello again. I see you have returned, as you promised. Ryan Heretic: I did? (EG) whispers in Ryan's ear as Tamara drifts towards them Ryan Heretic: Oh. I get it. Tamara And I am glad to see you again, Tamara. Tamara: You, as well. Meg Griffin (EG): Sister, my boyfriend Ryan defeated Blackbeard. Ryan Heretic: She's right, Tamara. He's dead now. is pleased to hear that Tamara: Thank goodness. Ryan Heretic: Yeah. So, what will you make me? Tamara: An ally. And a member of our mermaid group like Meg before you came along. Ryan Heretic: Wow. Me an honorary mermaid of Whitecap Bay. I liked that... Sister. Tamara: As do I. hugs his sister Tamara: And I deeply care for you. Ryan Heretic: Really? Tamara: Yes. You are my brother as always. Meg Griffin (EG): My goodness. Ryan Heretic: Meg. I hope you won't think of me as your brother. I'm still your boyfriend. Meg Griffin (EG): Whew. I hope you and my sister Tamara will be okay. Ryan Heretic: Yeah. And I am glad she became my ally. And my sister. smiles then kissed Ryan on the cheek Ryan Heretic: Thanks. I hope I will get along with you and the others. Tamara: I'll go to assemble the others. back into the ocean Ryan Heretic: Nice. (EG) drifts toward Ryan as she feels him on the back Ryan Heretic: Meg, I guess you look cool. Meg Griffin (EG): Yeah. And while I'm a mermaid, you are my jolly sailor bold, right? Ryan Heretic: Yeah. It's like that song you were singing like Tamara. Meg Griffin (EG): Yep. Mind if I sing it to Tamara and the others. Ryan Heretic: No. Not at all. sings Meg Griffin (EG): (singing) My heart is pierced by Cupid, I disdain all glittering gold, there is nothing can console me but my jolly sailor bold! still sings Meg Griffin (EG): (singing) Come all, ye pretty fair maids, whoever you may be, surface one by one, Philip notices who love a jolly sailor bold, that ploughs the raging sea. My heart is pierced by Cupid, I disdain all glittering gold. Heretic gets mesmerised by her singing Meg Griffin (EG): (singing) There is nothing can console me but my jolly sailor bold~ My heart is pierced by Cupid, I disdain all glittering gold smiles Meg Griffin (EG): (singing) There's nothing can console me her hands on Ryan's face but my jolly sailor bold~ kisses her Ryan Heretic: That was pretty. Meg Griffin (EG): Yeah. At least I can see without my glasses in my eyes. Ryan Heretic: Nice. appears with her sisters Ryan Heretic: There she is. Tamara: I have brought the others. Ryan Heretic: Good. They will know that I am now their brother as Meg is their sister. Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Ending scenes